heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Trials and Corridors
In any story, there comes a time when the hero or heroine has to go through minefield-like challenges that test them on their journey. The missions can be obtaining a treasure, searching for someone to save, or making it past a dangerous monster. These challenges range from a zombie apocalypse and a dank dungeon to an obstacle course and the lair of a mighty beast. Examples *''DreamWorks'' **Shrek, Fiona and Donkey fleeing from the Dragon's Keep. **Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and their friends fleeing from DuBois and her men. **Rocky Rhodes and Ginger narrowly escape from Mrs. Tweedy's pie machine. **Hiccup and the Dragon Riders barely escape from one of Grimmel the Grisly's traps. *''Disney/Pixar'' **Merida escaping from Mor'du **Pinocchio and Geppetto ride their raft out of Monstro's dangerous maw. **Aladdin and Abu escaping from the collapsing Cave of Wonders. **Simba crawls through a tangle of thorns to escape the hyenas. **Woody and his gang pull off an escape from Sunnyside Daycare. **Pinocchio escaping Pleasure Island before he transforms into a complete donkey. **Cinderella leaving the castle after the clock strikes midnight. **Mike, Sulley, and the Oozma Kappa gang make it through the challenges of the Scare Games, ranging from doing their best to evade showers of stinging glow urchins to avoiding getting caught by the librarian. **Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong run through the Hall of Abstract Thought in a desperate attempt to reach the Train of Thought. **Remy flees from Skinner through the streets of Paris with the latter's documents after discovering Linguini's relation to Gusteau. **Finn McMissile narrowly escapes the explosion. **After Gustav the giant swallows him, Mickey Mouse grabs the bucket of a well the giant is using as a thermos, launching himself out of his mouth. **Darkwing Duck escapes many villains' traps throughout the series. **Alice is trying to escape Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts and her Card Soldier army. **Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi flee from Yokai throughout the city streets in the former's car. **Shadow and chance fleeing from The Cougar *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' **Manny, Sid and Diego fleeing the volcano field. **Garfield fleeing from the show dogs. **Blu and Jewel fleeing from Nigel though the rooftops of Rio. **Fender escaping the mercy of the Chop Shop. **Horton trying to cross an unstable bridge. **Cale and Korso escaping TAU-14 from the Drej alien drones. **Dave, Ian, Zoe, Chipmunks and Chipettes escaping from the island just as the volcano explodes. *''Universal Pictures'' **Littlefoot escaping from Sharptooth. **Balto and the sled dogs escape from a collapsing ice bridge, an avalanche and a crumbling ice cave. **Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood flee from the Indoraptor throughout Lockwood Manor. ***Owen Grady fleeing from Indominus Rex. ***Owen, Claire and Franklin escapes Jurassic World from the erupting volcano. **Jack Driscoll flees from King Kong in a taxi through the streets of New York. **Kevin, Bob and Stuart escaping from the angry mob of villains who attended Villain-Con after they destroyed Scarlet Overkill's coronation. *''Warner Bros.'' **Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall escape from a gang of monstrous dragons. **Ed, Edd and Eddy flee from Rolf, Kevin, Jonny and Nazz in Eddy's Brother's car after Eddy's most recent moneymaking scheme backfires heavily and leaves the cul-de-sac in Peach Creek in a state of devastation. **Gizmo escaping from the dismantling of Mr. Wing's shop. **Scooby-Doo, and the Gang fleeing from the Destroyer in the kisskraft. **Scooby-Doo, and the Gang escaping from the exploding Von Dinkenstein Castle. **Scooby-Doo, and the Gang fleeing from the ghost bear. **Shaggy, and Scooby fleeing from the KISS monsters and the Crimson Witch. **Shaggy, and Scooby being attacked by Mr. Hyde with the psycho ooze. **Scooby-Doo, the Gang and 'Marius Brancusi fleeing '''from the werewolf. **Scooby-Doo, and the Gang fleeing from Dipper Jack. **Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, and Vincent Van ghoul escaping from the Avalanche. **Scooby-Doo, the Gang, and Madelyn fleeing from the banshee. **Shaggy, Scooby, and Madelyn fleeing from the Gryphon. **Scooby Doo, the Gang, and Madelyn fleeing from the Gryphon. **Scooby-Doo, the Gang, Luke, and Trudy fleeing from the Fishman. *''Thomas and Friends **Thomas and Lady escaped from Diesel 10. **James flees from Frankie and Hurricane while struggling to escape the Steelworks. *''Others'' **In the Hunger Games franchise, Katniss Everdeen and her friends go against obstacles in the games, ranging from mutts to traps in a bid to survive President Snow's reign of terror and save their people and homeland. **In the Indiana Jones franchise, the main protagonist evades booby traps to obtain a treasure. **Bilbo Baggins has to sneak past Smaug to obtain the dwarves' stolen treasure. **Quinn Abercromby, Denton Van Zan and Alex Jensen navigating through several female dragons to get to the male dragon's lair in London. **Ofelia must obtain a dagger and avoid getting captured by the Pale Man. **Roy Eberhardt jumps over a set of mousetraps to escape Dana Matherson, tricking him into getting caught himself. **Carl Grimes escaped from Negan and the saviors bombing Alexandria Safe-Zone, blowing up some houses and cars. **Blinky Bill escaping from Sir Claude at the Zoo. **Stan and Kyle escapes from the Wall-Mart super center as it starts to implodes into another dimension. **Eddie Valiant and Roger Rabbit aboard Benny escaping from the Toon Patrol. **Nick Tatopoulos, Audrey Timmonds, Victor "Animal" Palotti and Philippe Roachè flee the wrath of Godzilla in a taxi cab after the latter's offspring is bombed to death by the U.S. Armed Forces. **Francis flees from the Claudandus Sect. **Link and Princess Zelda escapes from Ganon's Tower as it starts to collapse in ruins. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes